heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Good Is Not Nice
Good Is Not Nice is the TV-Tropes term that shows a character who is morally slanted toward the good side but is rude, unfriendly, and mean. He never kills anyone if he can help it, nor will he allow people to come to any sort of harm by ignoring them. He's always willing to go out of his way to save the town and complete strangers. When the call comes, he will answer it, usually with very little protest. He will often help people in need with little promise of reward. In almost every way, he acts like an Ideal Hero. Except that he's asocial and sometimes downright abusive toward most people he meets. He may refuse to explain anything. He may actively rebuke people who express gratitude, friendship, and love as well as offers of support if he's got a problem. Examples * Vegeta - Geniunely learns to care about people after turning good. However, he is still very violent and not social in the least. * Shadow the Hedgehog - in spite of his good intentions, however, he is inhospitable, pessimistic and performs very rash actions, including hurting or even killing anyone for getting in his way, even if it's a child. * Sasuke Uchiha - He tries his best to protect innocents around him. However, he keeps an emotionless and crude facade under his caring nature, and once turned evil. * Rouge the Bat - She's a good at heart person, but is also very rude and selfish, and always expects a reward for helping people. She doesn't have any problem with betraying the heroes for her own causes either. * Frank Miller's Batman - Everyone can agree that Batman has always been brooding, Anti-Social and aloof. However, this version of Batman is also cruel, and believes he can do whatever he wants just because he's Batman. * Razer - Intially starts out as this. However, after being guided by Saint Walker, he becomes a very nice guy. * L Lawliet - He is on the trail of dangerous serial killer known as Kira. He's also a sugar junkie with practically No Social Skills and a very low opinion of most other people, who only takes up cases that interest him in order to fend off boredom. * Godzilla - Although he once despised and attacked humans in the past, he was actually peaceful and benevolent. However, he still remained to be ruthless and aggressive towards his enemies. *Seto Kaiba - Richest boy in domino city and Owner of Kabia corp he duels yugi so he can be the king of games and he can be sarcastic, rude, usually selfish and power-hungry, no-nonsense and down-to-earth but it he is willing help the heroes and save his younger brother. *Helga G. Pataki - Most of the time, she was the school bully and abusing towards Arnold and other people (especially her sister Olga), but yet her goals to overcome her hateful attitude towards Arnold while she hiding her true feelings for him, she was also sometimes getting along with him as a friend or love interest. In "The Jungle Movie", she breaks her bully way to reunited with Arnold by help him find his parents and was completely confessing with Arnold, at the end she just only pretended her old mean towards Arnold at once as well she already break her bully way. *''The Loud House'' **Lisa Loud - She's on the side of good, but she's brutally honest and she often preforms invasive or dangerous experiments on her siblings without their consent. **Ronnie Anne Santiago - She does like Lincoln Loud, but her way of showing her affection is very rough. Category:Heroic Events Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:About Heroes